differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
A better world (TL)
Overview It is a list of nation profiles that depict an alternate and in some cases better world history. Points of divergence The 10 top P.o.D.s are- # Victorian reformists like Thomas John Barnardo make much more progress in reforming the UK's and later parts of Western Europe's attitudes towards the poor and kids. # France, Britain, Portugal, Belgium, Switzerland, Denmark, the Netherlands, Nassau, Luxembourg, Montenegro, Persia, Brazil and Germany agree to end warlike actions and to settle disputes via diplomacy in 1835. # South America stuck with most of its independence borders and did not have most of its border wars. They decided to spend more time developing thire nations, not thier wepons. # New England left the USA just after the Confederate States of America did in 1861 so as to avoid being dragged in to a looming civil war. # Louisiana stays French and Florida stays Spanish. # Quebec was given independence as the Dominion of Quebec in 1909 and then became a republic in 1931. # There was no Western Font in WW1 as Germany, the UK, France, Portugal, Luxembourg and Belgian remained at peace. (ATL: The anti-Serbian War). # Bulgaria did not join WW2 (ATL: The Anti-Hitlerian War). # The New England, not USA, President JFK is not killed. # Australia did not unify in to one nation. National data template #National data template Atomic arsenals #Atomic arsenals (A better world TL) The nations #Bulgaria (A better world TL) #Albania (A better world TL) #Liberia (A better world TL) #Bosnia and Herzegovina (A better world TL) #Slovinia (A better world TL) #Croatia (A better world TL) #Poland (A better world TL) #Japan (A better world TL) #Scotland (A better world TL) #United Kingdom (A better world TL) ##Yorkshire and Northumberland- proposed state (A better world TL) ##Wales- proposed state (A better world TL) ##Cayman Islands (A better world TL) ##Frisia (A better world TL) ##Hannover-Oldenburg Frisia (A better world TL) ##Rockall, Hasselwood Rock and Helen's Reef (A better world TL) ##Shag Rocks, South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands (A better world TL) ###South Orkney Islands (A better world TL) ###South Shetlands Islands (A better world TL) ###Adelaide Island (Graham Land, Antarctica) (A better world TL) ##Isle of Man (A better world TL) ##Guernsey (A better world TL) ##Jersey (A better world TL) ##British protectorates in Southern and Eastern Arabia (A better world TL) ##Guyana (A better world TL) #Anglophile Leeward and Windward Islands (A better world TL) #Belize plus the Moskito Coasts of Honduras and Nicaragua #Essequibo UN International Zone (A better world TL) #Ireland (A better world TL) #Malta (A better world TL) #Saudi Arabia (A better world TL) #Madagascar (A better world TL) #Brazil (A better world TL) #Vietnam (A better world TL) #France (A better world TL) ##French South India (A better world TL) ##French Polynesia (A better world TL) ##French Territories in the Caribbean (A better world TL) ##New Caledonia (A better world TL) ##Réunion‎ (A better world TL) ##Mayotte‎ (A better world TL) ##Saint Pierre and Miquelon (A better world TL) ##The French Southern and Antarctic Lands (A better world TL) ##Wallis and Futuna‎ (A better world TL) ##Clipperton Island (A better world TL) ##Jagged Island (Graham Land) (A better world TL) #Tsardom of Russia ##Belarus (A better world TL) ##Elephant Island (A better world TL) ##Deception Island (A better world TL) #Russian Republic (A better world TL)) #Siberian SSR (A better world TL) #Central Asian Federation (A better world TL) ##Tajikistan (A better world TL) #Ukraine (A better world TL) ##Crimea- proposed state (A better world TL) #Turkey (A better world TL) #Florida (A better world TL) #Louisiana (A better world TL) #Ohio (a better world TL) #New England (A better world TL) ##Alaska (A better world TL) #United States of America (A better world TL) ##Texas (A better world TL) ##Wisconsin- proposed state (A better world TL) ##Bajo Nuevo Bank, Serranilla Bank, Serrana Bank and Alice Shoal (A better world TL) ##Northern Marianas (A better world TL) ##Navassa Island (A better world TL) ##Puerto Rico- proposed state (A better world TL) ##Cascadia (A better world TL) ##Kurdish Republic of Halabja (A better world TL) ##Hawaii (A better world TL) ##California-Nevada (A better world TL) #Romania (A better world TL) ##Transylvania (A better world TL) #Sweden (A better world TL) #Serbia (A better world TL) #Québec (A better world TL) #Canada (A better world TL) ##United Maritime Provinces- proposed state (A better world TL) ##Iroquoia (A better world TL) #Río de la Plata (A better world TL) ##Patagonia (A better world TL) #Chile (A better world TL) #Lithuania (A better world TL) #Poland (A better world TL) #Jerusalem-Bethlehem International Zone (A better world TL) #Panamá (A better world TL) #Austria (A better world TL) #Swiss Confederacy (A better world TL) ##Neuchâtel (A better world TL) ##Valais (A better world TL) ##Geneva (A better world TL) ##Vorarlberg (A better world TL) #Brazil (A better world TL) #China (A better world TL) #Southern Germany (A better world TL) #Prussia (A better world TL) #Finland (A better world TL) #Fiji (A better world TL) #Ethiopia (A better world TL) #West African Federation (A better world TL) #Granadine Federation of Colombia (A better world TL) #Greece (A better world TL) #Guatemala (A better world TL) #Holy See (A better world TL) #Iceland (A better world TL) #Mexico (A better world TL) ##New Mejico (A better world TL) #Peru (A better world TL) #Malaya (A better world TL) #Jamaica (A better world TL) #Barbados (A better world TL) #Trinidad and Tobago (A better world TL) #Bahamas (A better world TL) #Cuba (A better world TL) ##Grenada (A better world TL) #South Africa (A better world TL) ##Prince Edward Islands (A better world TL) #Myanmar (A better world TL) #Queensland (A better world TL) #New South Wales (A better world TL) ##Norfolk Island (A better world TL) #Victoria and Tasmania (A better world TL) ##Heard Island and McDonald Islands (A better world TL) #West New Holland (A better world TL) #New Zealand (A better world TL) #Belgian Confederacy (A better world TL) #United States of the Netherlands (A better world TL) ##Dutch West Indies (A better world TL) ##Nassau (A better world TL) #Pakistan (A better world TL) ##Waziristan (A better world TL) #Iran (A better world TL) #Sicily and Naples (A better world TL) #Anzio (A better world TL) #Sardinia (A better world TL) #North Italy and Savoy (A better world TL) #Spain (A better world TL) #Venezuela (A better world TL) #India (A better world TL) ##Tripura (A better world TL) #Portugal (A better world TL) ##Goa (A better world TL) #Morocco (A better world TL) #Tunisia (A better world TL) #Algeria (A better world TL) #Egypt (A better world TL) ##Sudan (A better world TL) #Dominican Republic (A better world TL) #Norway (A better world TL) ##Bouvet Island (A better world TL) ##Peter I Island (A better world TL) #Denmark (A better world TL) ##Faroe Islands (A better world TL) ##Greenland (A better world TL) #Mozambique (A better world TL) #Angloa (A better world TL) #Nepal (A better world TL) #Bhutan (A better world TL) #Manchuria (A better world TL) #Estonia and Latvia (A better world TL) Pages currently under development By IP 184.56.4.197 #Manchuria (A better world TL) #China (A better world TL) #Ohio (a better world TL) #Poland (A better world TL) # # By Todetode #Cuba (A better world TL) #Grenada (A better world TL) #Chile (A better world TL) #Japan (A better world TL) #Ireland (A better world TL) #Slovinia (A better world TL) #Belarus (A better world TL) #Norway (A better world TL) #Denmark (A better world TL) #New Zealand (A better world TL) #Portugal (A better world TL) #United Kingdom (A better world TL) #New South Wales (A better world TL) #Queensland (A better world TL) #West New Holland (A better world TL) #Austria (A better world TL) #Cascadia (A better world TL) #Siberian SSR (A better world TL) # Books and literature and #Alice in the Oyo Empire (A better world TL) Organisations #NATO (A better world TL) #EU (A better world TL) #NAFTA (A better world TL) #Mercasur (A better world TL) #Warsaw Pact (1951-1995) (A better world TL) #ComEcon (1950-1995) (A better world TL) #Arab League (A better world TL) #ASEAN (A better world TL) #CACM (A better world TL) #CariCom (A better world TL) #ECOWAS (A better world TL) #GCC (A better world TL) #Antarctic Treaty of 1958 (A better world TL) #Inter-Balkans Peace Forum (A better world TL) #Balkan League (A better world TL) Treaties #First Zürich World Health Treaty (A better world TL) #Second Zürich World Health Treaty (A better world TL) #Third Zürich World Health Treaty (A better world TL) #Zürich Ozone Hole Treaty (A better world TL) #Zürich Hydrofluorocarbons Treaty (A better world TL) #United States-New England trade forum (A better world TL) #United States-Liberia trade forum (A better world TL) #Inter-Australian trade forum (1955-1995) (A better world TL) #Canada-Québec trade forum (1954-1994) (A better world TL) #Louisiana-Québec trade forum (1954-1994) (A better world TL) #Inter-Scandinavian trade forum (1945-1997) (A better world TL) Notes *''A lot of the geology, wildlife and early history coincides with real life to various degrees, hence the copy-past of some parts of the corresponding national and sub-national histories (like with Peter I Island, Wallis and Futuna and others) from the Wikipedia nation and provincial pages in places!'' Category:A better world (TL) Category:Timelines Category:Timeline Category:ASB - Biased Category:The World